


Время идет так медленно (но оно может сделать так много)

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: В новой квартире Баки тихо и спокойно. Есть только одна проблема — обитающее в ней привидение.





	Время идет так медленно (но оно может сделать так много)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [time goes by so slowly (and time can do so much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116745) by [lacheses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacheses/pseuds/lacheses). 



— Мистер Барнс, — голос риэлтора сладок как патока. — Вы сделали замечательное вложение. В этом месте просто волшебный дух!

Баки кивает, ожидая, когда она отдаст ему ключи от квартиры.  
— Нам надо подписать несколько документов, но это не займет много времени. — Она снова улыбается и смотрит на него чуть дольше, чем полагается. Баки задается вопросом, должен ли он улыбнуться в ответ, может быть, так люди взаимодействуют с надоедливыми агентами по недвижимости.

Вместо этого он рассматривает ее безупречный пиджак с жесткими идеальными краями. Он выглядит новым. Она роняет ключи ему в ладонь и разворачивается на каблуках, помахав ему на прощание.

Баки поворачивает ключ, стараясь не испачкаться в облупившейся на косяке краске, но белые хлопья все равно прилипают к его свитеру. Он устало роняет сумку на голый пол.

Ему нужно развернуть спальный мешок, попытаться стереть пыль с древнего кофейного столика. Риэлтор сказала, что где-то есть кровать и подушки. Стены испещрены множеством крошечных дыр, как будто в них втыкали сотни булавок. На выцветших обоях блеклые винтажные цветы повторяются в бесконечном узоре.

Хотя кровать находится от него в нескольких шагах, Баки сворачивается клубком на полу, стиснув сумку. Он и не хотел на кровать. Она наверняка окажется слишком мягкой, как вата. Он бы провалился сквозь нее до пола.

*

Утро в этой квартире вроде тихое, и Баки этому невероятно рад. Гул машин за окнами едва слышен, а старый радиатор не таки уж сильно шумит при включении. Пар клубится вокруг ушей в крошечном душе, и Баки решает уделить время, чтобы насладиться горячей водой и запахом мыла, парящим в ванной. От воды его кожа розовеет. Баки выходит и завязывает на поясе полотенце. Хоть он и знает, что обычная процедура приема душа не должна так влиять на него, ему сложно не наслаждаться ощущением чистоты. Клеймо на его загривке становится чувствительным от горячей воды. Он быстро одевается, отдавая предпочтение удобству, а не стилю. Его все равно никто не увидит.

Пройдя на кухню, Баки потягивает чай, обдумывая планы на день. Он мог бы пойти на пробежку, но старый район загроможден заброшенными домами. Будет сложно проложить удобную дорожку. До офиса Сэма в центре ветеранов ехать почти сорок минут, и то если удастся попасть на пустой поезд.

Баки надевает пару розовых сандалий, приобретенных по случаю на распродаже. Сэм купил их в шутку, сказав, что они отлично подходят к его барсетке (душевному подарку от мамы, с которым у Баки не хватило духу расстаться). Хотя барсетке он до сих пор не нашел применения, и она так и лежит на полке рядом с его жетонами и старой формой.

Бросив взгляд на свои старые кроссовки, он решает все-таки пойти на пробежку и натягивает спортивные штаны. Он выбирает извилистую дорожку между заброшенными зданиями. Одно из гравийных ответвлений приводит его прямо к реке. Через час он решает вернуться домой.

В квартире Баки едва не падает, споткнувшись о книгу на полу. На него обиженно пялится «Простое руководство для кибернетического американца». Он оставил ее открытой перед тем, как ушел? Баки даже не помнит, чтобы доставал книгу из сумки, но аккуратно кладет ее на пустую полку, отряхнув обложку.

Это был ободрительный подарок от Клинта на выписку, когда Баки все еще был дезориентированным и не способным вспомнить половину своей жизни. Несмотря на то, что этот жест был явно шуточным, Баки прочел книгу от корки до корки. И, хотя он никогда не признается в этом Клинту, он даже записал в специальный блокнот некоторые советы по работе со своей рукой.

Странно, что он решил ее почитать сегодня. Его рука не доставляла в последнее время особых хлопот, и книга скорее стала приятным воспоминанием, чем необходимостью. Однако ему нравилось ее иногда перечитывать, наверное, это он и сделал накануне вечером. Может быть, к утру это просто забылось.

Баки снимает сандалии, разглядывая свой новый дом. Кухню нужно как следует помыть, а в спальне нет ни штор, ни даже лампы.

Оставив книгу, он вытирает руки о штаны. У него куча работы.

*

Привыкание к квартире проходит невероятно легко. Баки проводит дни, убираясь, навещая Сэма, бегая и разговаривая с физиотерапевтом — для набора силы в его плечах и для постоянной проверки на появление инфекций. После того, как он помог пожилой паре из 76А с покупками, он идет в местную клинику, специализирующуюся на работе с ветеранами. Ее для него нашел Сэм.

Его физиотерапевт здоровается с привычной усталой улыбкой. Для нее его левая рука представляет постоянную головную боль.

— Ампутация была ужасной, Джеймс. Это чудо, что не случилось заражения, а то и еще чего похуже.

Он морщится от слова «похуже». Потерять руку само по себе было плохо, но необходимость следить за проявлением возможных инфекций или нарушений серьезно утомляла. Ему приходилось обматывать левую руку пленкой, чтобы принять душ. Несмотря на то, что внутри она была пустой, он уже много лет не использовал свою руку по назначению, и от этого ему всегда грозило заражение. Он не мог даже просто помыть руки без того, чтобы не пришлось откручивать запястье и проверять на следы воды. Его лечащий врач едва не сошла с ума, пытаясь помочь ему. Когда он категорически отказался снять протез, она направила его к физиотерапевту и назначила еженедельные медицинские осмотры.

И помимо всего этого, над его рукой работал какой-то придурок из «Старк Индастриз», неспособный в процессе держать свой рот закрытым.

— Знаешь, Док, это как-то странно. Каждый ведь знает, что нельзя просто отрезать руку и бросить как есть. Кто так вообще делает?

Доктор стискивает зубы, отказываясь потакать технику.  
— Позвольте вам напомнить, что вы здесь для того, чтобы работать.

— Знаю, просто эта рука не выглядит местной. Вызывает у меня ощущение, что она советская.

Баки задается вопросом, что привело его к этому выводу, красная звезда на плече или нелегальный стальной сплав, из которого рука сделана. В любом случае, он чувствует приступ злости от грубости техника.

— Я не знаю, кто это сделал. Мне не довелось спросить, потому что я валялся без сознания в подвале под Волгоградом. — Техник распахивает рот, и Баки продолжает: — Вот в голову даже не приходило. — Он оскаливается, заставляя сконфуженного техника вернуться к работе. За следующий час тот не издает ни слова. Доктор одаривает его смущенной улыбкой, безуспешно пытаясь приободрить его. Им обоим нужна была тишина.

Когда техник уходит, доктор протягивает Баки пару таблеток обезболивающего и напоминает, что он должен позвонить ей, если рубцовая ткань начнет странно выглядеть. Баки бросает взгляд на приподнятую кожу, окружающую его плечо, бледно-розовую на фоне загара. Она выглядит неуместно, тонкими завитками обхватывая старые шрамы. Его рука никогда полностью не исцелится.

Он соскальзывает со смотрового стола и прощается с доктором. На выходе из клиники бросает Сэму сообщение, подтверждая их планы на ланч с бургерами. Неожиданно обнаруживает, что забыл кошелек дома, и быстро возвращается.

Войдя в квартиру, он принимается искать кошелек. Тот обнаруживается под подушкой — привычка, от которой он никак не может избавиться. Закрыв за собой дверь спальни, он едва не падает, споткнувшись о спортивную сумку. Которая уже несколько недель хранилась в бельевом шкафу, а сейчас лежит посреди пола. Расстегнутая, с вываленным содержимым, включая книги и дневник.

Стук. Слева от него. Он с трудом распознает звук — как будто кто-то побарабанил пальцами по дереву.

Он мгновенно напрягается. Схватив бейсбольную биту, он крадется по коридору. След разбросанных книг ведет его к ванной. Изнутри доносится едва слышное постукивание, ритмичное и непрекращающееся. Резко падает температура, от чего у него по коже бегут мурашки. Окутавший его холод сковывает мышцы. На одной силе воли он шагает вперед, навстречу звуку.

Его пронизывает паника, от которой кишки сворачиваются узлом. Он стискивает зубы, перебарывая тошноту.

Баки пытается взять под контроль заполошное дыхание. В ушах грохочет сердце, и он прерывисто дышит, потянувшись к медной дверной ручке. Крепко сжав ее, он резко распахивает дверь, держа биту наготове. Там…

Никого нет.

В ванной пусто, и стук исчезает так же быстро, как он начался. Баки длинно выдыхает, растирая лицо.

Его тело остается напряженным в ожидании отсутствующей угрозы. Он вдыхает через нос, разжимает кулаки и прислоняет биту к стене. Сует кошелек в карман и запирает квартиру, уже опаздывая на ланч к Сэму.

*

— Барнс, ты в порядке?

Сэм щелкает пальцами перед его лицом, вырывая из задумчивости.

— Да. — Баки расчесывает волосы пятерней и виновато улыбается. — Я в порядке. Просто завис немного.

На лице Сэма беспокойство, поэтому Баки запихивает в рот пару ломтиков картошки и пытается вернуть разговор на прежнее русло.

— О чем мы говорили?

Сэм забирает последнюю картофелину.  
— Я спросил, почему ты опоздал.

— А. Я забыл кошелек.

— Ты потратил целый час, чтобы найти кошелек?

— Поезд опоздал.

— Я думал, ты больше не ездишь на поезде.

— Теперь езжу.

Баки не может заставить себя смотреть Сэму в глаза. Закусочная наполнена людьми, их болтовня заполняет пространство. Он смотрит в свой кофе, высыпая в него один за другим пакетики с сахаром и сливками.

— Баки, ты мне что-то не договариваешь.

Он закусывает губу, решая, стоит ли рассказывать о том, что творится у него в квартире. Забота Сэма, какой бы искренней и полезной она ни была, могла обернуться удавкой на шее. Его сочувствие так быстро превращалось в жалость, что Баки накрывало диким ужасом от мысли, что кто-то снова будет его контролировать. Сэм обещал никогда не использовать на нем терапевтические навыки и не нянчиться с ним. И он держал свое слово. И все-таки, за два года, прошедшие с возвращения Баки из армии, он до сих пор не научился полностью доверять никому из своих друзей. Между ними возвышалась стальная стена, барьер, который он отказывался преодолевать.

Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он осознает, что открытая сумка его перепугала. Вытащила на поверхность его худшие страхи. Он не мог представить, как из-за этого покидает свой дом, свое безопасное убежище в полном ужасов мире.

И он распахивает рот.  
— Кажется, у меня в квартире кто-то был.

Выражение лица Сэма не меняется. Его брови по-прежнему озабоченно нахмурены, и он тянется к мобильнику.

— Ты видел, кто это сделал?

Баки качает головой, решив не рассказывать еще и о стуке в ванной.  
— Моя сумка, с книгами и всякими штуками. Она была открыта, кто-то расстегнул молнию и разбросал вещи по коридору.

— Что-нибудь украли?

Он снова качает головой.  
— Все было на месте. Они, даже не знаю, просто смотрели? Словно пытались что-то узнать?

— Узнать тебя?

Он кусает щеку изнутри. Сэм невозмутимо продолжает.  
— Ты говоришь о той сумке с голубыми полосками? Которую ты везде носил после первого тура?

— Да.

— Хм, я помню, что ты складывал в нее все свои вещи. Книги, которые тебе нравились, рубашки, даже ту дурацкую камеру со времен старшей школы. Набивал сумку до краев, а потом запихивал под кровать.

— Она теперь живет в бельевом шкафу.

Сым фыркает.  
— Не важно.

— Думаешь, кто-то шпионит за мной?

— Не исключено.

Сэм помешивает кофе.  
— Думаешь, это?..

— Нет.

— Просто предположение, Барнс. Прошло два года. Может быть, они не закончили с тобой, как ты привык считать.

— Ни единого шанса. — Меньше всего Баки было нужно возвращение Гидры в его жизнь. — Я об этом позаботился.

Сэм обдумывает другие версии.  
— Ты сообщил в полицию?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Я сам могу справиться.

Сэм ведет рукой по голове, с досадой вздыхая.  
— Так все в прошлый раз и началось, Барнс.

Баки не отвечает. Ему не нужно. Вопреки опасениям Сэма, он в состоянии справиться с тем, кто залез к нему в квартиру.

Ему только нужна бита побольше.

*

Всего через несколько недель после переезда Баки слышит за дверью скрежет. Открытие двери приводит к прикосновению шершавого языка к его щеке. Пес Клинта опрокидывает его, четырьмя лапами приземлившись на живот. Баки, подчиняясь его требованию, послушно чешет пса за ушами, даже не пытаясь встать с пола. Он слышит, как Клинт бежит по лестнице, зовя своего мохнатого приятеля.

— Лаки? Лаки? О, Лаки, нет!

Клинт качает головой, оттаскивая собаку.  
— Мне так жаль, Баки, его еще дрессировать и дрессировать. Правда?

— Все в порядке, Клинт.

Баки стряхивает рыжие шерстинки, оставленные собакой. Впускает Клинта и Лаки в свой новый дом. Клинт приподнимает брови и присвистывает, оглядывая гостиную.

— А ты тут неплохо прибрался.

— Ага.

— Ну, — Клинт делает длинный шутовской шаг к дивану. — Думаю, мне стоит опробовать это место. В честь новоселья, прямо здесь, на диване. Откроем пару бутылок пива, закажем пиццу. Привнесем сюда атмосферу вечеринки.

— Атмосферу вечеринки, — сухо повторяет Баки. — С тобой?

Клинт в притворном возмущении прижимает ладонь к груди.  
— А с кем еще?

Он сдается, заказывает пиццу и роется по Нетфликсу с Клинтом. Как всегда, не находит ничего интересного. Лаки сворачивается у Клинта на коленях, периодически поднимая голову, чтобы его почесали за ушами, что Баки послушно выполняет.

— Знаешь, что нам надо сделать?

— Что?

— Устроить марафон ужасов. Это настроит нас на Хэллоуин.

— Клинт, — вздыхает Баки, кладя на тарелку свой кусок пиццы. — До Хэллоуина еще целый месяц.

— Никогда не бывает слишком рано. — Он закатывает глаза. Раздавшийся стук в дверь заставляет их обоих вздрогнуть, и он встает с дивана посмотреть, кто там. В глазок видна фиолетовая куртка. Слышно нетерпеливое постукивание ногой.

— Держу пари, это Кейт. Я сказал ей заходить после того, как она сводила Лаки к ветеринару.

— Кейт?

— Да, она типа моего выгульщика собаки или вроде того. Она классная, Баки.

Баки замирает в неуверенности. Он не думает, что приглашать незнакомцев домой — хорошая идея, но ему не хочется показаться грубияном. Он неохотно открывает дверь. Лаки спрыгивает с дивана, восторженно виляя хвостом, приветствуя эту Кейт.

Она оказывается вполне ничего, может быть, немного слишком раскованной. Она не извиняется за то, что пришла без приглашения, вместо этого прыгает через диван и выхватывает из рук Клинта кусок пиццы. Баки ловит себя на том, что ему нравится ее нахальное поведение.

— Без обид, но с чего вояка вроде тебя решил осесть в нашей дыре? Тебе разве не полагается большой чек от правительства?

Баки пожимает плечами. Его ежемесячное пособие нельзя назвать скудным, ему еще не доводилось потратить его полностью.

— Мне здесь нравится. Здесь тихо.

Кейт молча жует пиццу, видимо, поняв его потребность в тишине. Лаки, сонно моргая, кладет голову ей на колени. Клинт в кои-то веки тоже молчит, вытирая с губ соус от пиццы. Их троих накрывает тишина. Телевизор периодически сбивается на статику.

— Ого, — Кейт выпрямляется и машет на мутный экран.

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Такое бывает.

— Я не удивлен. — Клинт еще глубже оседает на диване. — Учитывая расположение и все такое.

— Что это значит?

Клинт тяжко вздыхает, забрасывая руку за голову.

— Чувак, ты ведь в курсе, что здесь водятся привидения?

Баки поворачивается к нему, глядя, как тот буквально вдыхает очередной кусок пиццы.  
— Что?

— Призраки, чувак! — Пицца болтается в пальцах Клинта, и вниз по ней ползет расплавленный сыр.

— Ага, — добавляет Кейт. — Здесь в сороковых умер какой-то парень, и никто об этом не знал дней десять!

Клинт кивает с серьезным видом, вытирая рот.  
— Это жутко, чувак.

— Это грустно! — Кейт притворяется, что вытирает слезу лапой Лаки. — Представь, что ты умрешь, и тебя никто не будет искать больше недели.

Баки сглатывает комок в горле. Смерть в его квартире. Разумеется, риэлтор не стала говорить ему. Открытая сумка, разбросанные книги. Это наверняка…

Нет. Это было нелепо. Кейт с Клинтом устроили на прошлой неделе марафон Охотников за привидениями, и их головы были забиты дребеденью. Он пытается подавить внезапно накрывшую его злость — из-за намеков, что его дом — единственное место, где он почувствовал себя в безопасности впервые за много лет — мог быть в каком-то смысле испорченным. Баки чешет Лаки за ушами, давя раздражение. Они не имели в виду ничего плохого.

— Я выведу собаку погулять, — объявляет он, застегивая поводок. Кейт машет ему вслед, поглощенная очередным рекламным роликом на экране.

Снаружи его окутывает вечерняя прохлада. Баки высоко поднимает воротник и держит Лаки рядом. Они бродят по старому городу, Лаки тянет его куда вздумается. Улицы выглядят опустевшими, освещенные тусклой желтизной фонарей. Мимо пролетает грязная газета.

Сначала он ее слышит. Отдаленный стук ее каблуков, становящийся громче с каждым шагом. Он вглядывается в желтый туман, пока ее фигура не проявляется четче. К нему подходит величественная женщина, одетая в строгую юбку-карандаш и блузку. В ней всё туманно, она словно мерцает. Мягкие каштановые локоны заколоты на затылке, возле шеи вьются тонкие пряди. Он сосредоточивается на ее ярко-красных губах и ослепительно белых зубах. Он хочет коснуться ее, но он словно застрял на месте, завороженный ее ртом.

Ее полные губы двигаются. Вокруг рта шевелятся тонкие морщинки, когда она говорит.

— Стив. — Резко, в один слог. — Ты видел Стива?

Баки хмурит лоб.  
— Кого?

— Я ищу Стива.

Краснота начинает капать с ее губ, воскообразная помада стекает вниз по подбородку. Она повторяет вопрос, и теперь помада пятнает ее идеально белые зубы. Ее голос звенит настойчивостью, и Баки пытается поймать ее взгляд. Но она смотрит мимо него, над его плечом.

— Скажи Стиву, что Пегги просит о встрече с ним, — требует она, и он молча кивает. Что-то цепляет ее взгляд, и она подается вперед. Он пытается отстраниться, пропустить ее, но она проходит сквозь него. Безо всяких усилий, как будто он не существует.

Он оборачивается в надежде увидеть ее снова, а затем тихий скулеж разбивает заклинание. Лаки, поскуливая, кружит у его ног, подталкивая головой под колени.

— Баки! — кричит кто-то у него за спиной, он поворачивается и видит, что к нему бегут Клинт и Кейт. Баки стискивает в руках поводок Лаки и ждет, когда они доберутся до него.

Кейт подбегает первой и тяжело дышит, уперев руки в боки.  
— Чувак, ты где был?

Клинт присоединяется к ним.  
— Проверь телефон, приятель. — Он звучит сердито, что странно. Клинт никогда раньше на него не сердился.

Баки вытаскивает телефон и пролистывает девятнадцать пропущенных звонков и сообщений от Клинта.

— Прости, — растерянно произносит он. Его не было совсем немного.

— Прости? — Клинт вскидывает руки в воздух. — Ты встал и пропал на час, и все, что я слышу — прости?

— Час?

— Да. — Кейт скрещивает руки на груди. — Мы пытались тебе дозвониться, но это не сработало. Мы испугались и пошли искать тебя.

— Я не заметил, что….

Клинт перебивает его, подходя ближе.  
— Баки, куда тебя черти понесли? Это место в семи кварталах от твоей квартиры!

Баки закусывает губу.  
— Я задумался.

— Да? — Клинт стискивает зубы. — Над чем?

— Тут была женщина, — начинает Баки, пытаясь пересказать их встречу. — Она у меня что-то спросила и… Я не знаю. Она выглядела так, словно ей нужна была помощь.

— Проститутка?

— Нет!

— Тогда кто? Баки, черт побери, что еще за женщина вынудила тебя игнорировать мои звонки, убрести из своей собственной квартиры и отключиться почти на час? Я не вижу вокруг ни одной женщины, кроме Кейт!

— Я не знаю! — Раздражение делает его слова резкими и злыми. — Я не знаю, кто она такая, ясно?

Клинт громко выдыхает, прижимая пальцы к вискам. Кейт забирает поводок Лаки и ведет его домой. Как только она исчезает из виду, Клинт заговаривает.

— Ты должен взять себя в руки, Баки. Не смей больше вытворять такое, слышишь меня?

— Я ничего не вытворял.

— Баки. — Клинт снова вздыхает, и его голос наполняется жалостью. — Тебе нужна помощь. Когда ты в последний раз общался с психотерапевтом? С настоящим, не с этой самостоятельной помощью, которую ты отрыл у Сэма в подвале.

Баки качает головой.  
— Не начинай, Клинт. Я в порядке.

— Правда?

— Да! — Он сует руки в карманы и идет домой.

— Бак, я твой друг. Я просто хочу тебе помочь!

Баки разворачивается и тычет пальцем Клинту в грудь. Он на самом деле понимает, что слишком остро реагирует, и Клинт действительно хочет помочь. И все-таки его накрывает злость, завладев всеми чувствами.

— Ты можешь помочь мне, Клинт, если не будешь совать нос в мои дела. Я серьезно.

Он бросает Клинта там, в желтом тумане уличных фонарей, сопровождаемый тянущимися за ним облачками дыхания.

*

Той ночью сон к нему не приходит. Баки бродит по кухне, гадая, не поздно ли позвонить Клинту и извиниться. Он бросает взгляд на часы микроволновки, ярко светящиеся зеленым в темноте квартиры. Снаружи по крыше барабанит дождь. Двумя этажами ниже, похоже, бродит дряхлая миссис Шмидт, слепая как летучая мышь. Он обещал ей залатать дыры в водосточной трубе. Они, должно быть, тревожат ее.

Три часа три минуты. Остальные спят. Баки неуклюже нащупывает в темноте жестянку с сахаром, не в силах вытерпеть горькость сваренного им кофе. Громкий стук заставляет вздрогнуть, и Баки рассыпает сахар на пол. Нащупав включатель, Баки выпрямляется, дожидаясь, когда старая лампочка разгорится.

На полу, в россыпи коричневого сахара, безошибочно читаются каракули:

**УБИРАЙСЯ**

Баки делает шаг назад, сердце в его груди колотится как сумасшедшее. Ошибки быть не может. Кто-то сделал надпись в сахаре, пока не горел свет.

Он растерянно озирается. Окна закрыты, двери заперты.

— Кто здесь? — зовет он, огорченный прозвучавшей в его голосе дрожью. Снаружи доносятся раскаты грома. Ярко вспыхнувшая молния отражается в линолеуме, и на долю секунды Баки видит перед собой силуэт мужчины. Он отшатывается, хватаясь за стол, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Еще одна вспышка молнии, и мужчина как будто делает шаг вперед. У Баки от ужаса сжимается горло, запечатывая рот.

Он чувствует, как по его лицу стекают капли пота. Баки начинает считать про себя, как он делал в детстве, в ожидании следующего удара. Между последними вспышками было двенадцать секунд, и он ведет обратный отсчет, стиснув в кулак левую руку.

— Три. — Грохочет гром, но он даже не вздрагивает.

— Два. — Его щеки касается порыв холодного ветра.

— Один. — Баки замахивается, металл его руки блестит в неземном сиянии молнии. Мужчина уже так близко к нему, что в голубоватом свете видны шевелящиеся бледные губы.

Однако рука Баки ни с чем ни сталкивается. Молния гаснет, и Баки толкает вперед от непогашенного импульса замаха. Он грохается на пол, расшибая колени. Он слышит взрыв лампы, и вокруг него сыпятся осколки стекла, звеня во время падения.

Сев, Баки прижимается спиной к шкафам, ожидая нового появления мужчины. Проходит время, его веки тяжелеют. Усталость и страх представляют из себя опасную комбинацию, и, вопреки собственной воле, он проваливается в сон без сновидений прямо на полу.

*

Он просыпается, замерзнув. Это первое, что он замечает, — жутчайший холод, пронизывающий всю квартиру. Рассыпанный сахар все еще на полу, как и написанное в нем слово. У него в волосах застряло стекло, и Баки пытается вытряхнуть его. Он обходит бардак, расчесывая волосы рукой. В квартире тихо, и нет следов мужчины. Баки чистит зубы в надежде избавиться от мерзкого привкуса во рту. Принюхивается к рубашке, от которой несет потом. Значит, надо принять душ.

Баки тихо моется, вытирает волосы. Натягивает старую студенческую рубашку и поворачивается повесить полотенце. И едва не падает замертво с сердечным приступом.

Прямо перед ним стоит ночной мужчина. В флуорисцентном свете ванной он выглядит почти на голову ниже Баки. Тощий, сутулый, с торчащими из-под бежевых брюк ногами-палочками. Его подтяжки ему велики и свободно болтаются. И, как центральный камень в короне, в центре его груди цветет красная круглая рана, мокрая от крови.

Окровавленное привидение. Не особенно оригинально, но Баки не любит сюрпризы. У него по-прежнему полно вопросов. Кто тебя застрелил? Ты в порядке? Почему ты в подтяжках? Он ему удается лишь выдавить:  
— К-кто ты?

— Я Стив, — призрак говорит голосом куда более глубоким, чем можно было ждать от его маленького тела.

Баки сглатывает.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я преследую тебя. — Призрак морщится, словно предпочел бы этого не делать. Он не стоит, а словно висит в воздухе, мысы отполированных ботинок смотрят вниз в нескольких сантиметрах над полом.

Баки моргает. Его преследует этот крошечный человек? Словно почувствовав его недоверие, шкафчик над раковиной громко хлопает дверцей. По зеркалу идут трещины, и Стив делает к нему шаг.

— Да. Проваливай отсюда.

Баки мотает головой.  
— Я не уйду.

Трубы лопаются.  
— Ты должен уйти, Баки.

— Ты знаешь мое имя?

Стив сжимает свою призрачную переносицу.  
— Да, но это не относится к делу. Уходи. Сейчас же.

— Так, подожди. — Баки тянется за Стива повесить полотенце, но его рука проходит прямо сквозь него. В настоящий момент его это даже не волнует.

Он выходит из ванной, и Стив следует за ним.  
— Ты должен уйти.

— Ты это уже миллион раз повторил, Стив. Давай уже забудем об этом.

— Но, — Стив с расстроенным видом бродит по гостиной. — Неужели тебе не страшно?

Баки поворачивается посмотреть на него.  
— После того, что ты вытворял вчера, уже нет. Думаю, я в состоянии вытерпеть крошечного призрака в своей квартире.

Стив рычит:  
— Это моя квартира!

— Моя. Я, в отличие от тебя, плачу за нее каждый месяц.

— Я здесь жил. — Стив швыряет у него над головой стул. — Я здесь умер!

Баки пригибается, обдумывая это.  
— Мне жаль. Но я не могу отсюда уехать.

Стив в бешенстве, и рядом с ним в воздухе угрожающе висит кофейный столик.  
— Почему?

— Ну, потому что мне больше некуда идти. — Баки садится на диван, надеясь, что его пассивная поза убедит Стива опустить стол. — Не так много людей готовы пустить к себе ветерана количеством травм больше, чем весь полк, в котором он служил.

— А твои друзья? Которые вчера здесь были?

— Я не могу так с ними поступить.

— Ты должен уйти, Баки, — в голосе Стива звучит странная мольба. — Я застрял в этом месте. Я никогда не смогу уйти.

Баки задумчиво смотрит на него. Очевидно, что Стиву нужна помощь. Кроме того, Баки знает, как опасно бывает надолго застрять в одном месте — живым или мертвым. И в его голове медленно формируется идея.

— Мы можем жить вместе? Если я помогу тебе с твоими проблемами, ты дашь мне остаться здесь?

Стив загорается.  
— Ты поможешь?  
Температура в квартире значительно повышается.

— Думаю, да. — Он вытаскивает телефон и отправляет сообщение давнему другу. Голубые губы Стива вздрагивают, почти формируя улыбку. Он отлетает в сторону, бережно опуская столик. Позже, когда Баки уходит купить органический корм для Лаки по просьбе Клинта, он слышит, как Стив мурлычет себе под нос, но мелодию не узнает.

*

За недели, прошедшие после столкновения, Баки ближе знакомится со своим «соседом».

Их вынужденное общение перерастает в непринужденную болтовню. Стив понемногу открывается ему. Баки ставит своей личной целью показать ему каждый важный фильм из каждого десятилетия, начиная с пятидесятых годов. Он чуть не рыдает со смеху, когда Стив открывает для себя диско и потом пытается проявить свою расположенность к Элвису Пресли.

Стив составляет список важных исторических событий, и каждый вечер они с Баки сидят за компьютером, чтобы он мог нагнать пропущенное. Высадку на луне, строительство и разрушение Берлинской стены, Стиву интересен даже Стив Джобс. Его энтузиазм заразителен, и Баки с неожиданным интересом изучает со Стивом историю. У его школьных учителей случился бы припадок.

Он с настороженностью знакомит Стив с Марвином Гэем, ритм-энд-блюз течет через них обоих. Мгновенная влюбленность Стива в его музыку только укрепляет растущую между ними привязанность.

Как гром среди ясного неба, его внезапно поражает осознание, что среди хаоса, которым была его жизнь в Гидре, в армии, даже в детстве, его соглашение со Стивом, вероятно, самое безопасное событие, которое с ним случалось. Стабильность происходящего, уверенность, что Стив не умрет и не покинет дом, привязывают Баки к нему.

Вместо того, чтобы испытывать чувство неловкой жалости, Баки цепляется за дружбу со Стивом как за спасательный круг. Он с восхищением слушает истории Стива, как тот играл в шарики с другими детьми, ловил крыс для домовладельца за пару монет, снова и снова ел на обед солонину — только чтобы скопить достаточно денег для оплаты жилья. Стив создает волшебный образ своей матери, описывая Сару Роджерс как благородную и нежную королеву их крошечного комплекса. Ее смерть, вызванная бесчисленными часами дежурств в инфекционном отделении, разрывает Баки сердце.

Стив в свою очередь умудряется вытащить из Баки его грустную историю, ободряюще улыбаясь. Он рассматривает клеймо на руке Баки и не говорит ни слова, когда видит его же на шее. Баки неожиданно для себя рассказывает Стиву обо всем, от необременительных забот в старшей школе до сокрушительного отчаяния, накрывавшего его во время операций в Афганистане.

Однажды ночью Баки просыпается в горячке от болеутоляющих, и Стив подплывает к его кровати и меняет температуру воздуха на более приятную. Из-за таблеток и страха Баки открывает ему унизительный секрет, который неделями таил в глубине своего сознания.

— Я бы хотел, — хрипит он, стискивая в руке подушку. Холодное дыхание Стива ложится ему на лицо, когда тот приседает, чтобы лучше слышать.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты не был таким, — Баки машет рукой, спокойно проходящей сквозь бок Стива. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был более плотным. Чтобы я мог… Чтобы я мог обнять тебя.

Ответ Стива заглушается внезапно прокатившейся по его телу волной тошноты. Баки поворачивается на бок и стонет от боли в животе, пока его рвет в мусорную корзину.

После того, как болезнь отступает, Баки избегает упоминать об этой ночи, надеясь, что Стив его не расслышал. И хотя он был уверен, что Стив сказал тогда что-то в ответ, он испытывает облегчение, что не услышал его.

Он не хочет знать, что чувствует Стив. Он не уверен, что в состоянии справиться с этим.

*

Сначала Баки выполняет свое обещание миссис Шмидт. Он вылезает из окна и балансирует на толстом каменном выступе, идущем к водостоку. Ветер треплет его волосы. От вида города с этой точки захватывает дух. Он видит открытое окно своей квартиры.

Когда Стив высовывает наружу голову, Баки чудом не падает с четвертого этажа. Он больно ударяется ногой по оконному стеклу.

— Джеймс? — зовет старуха, постукивая перед собой тростью. — Ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — бормочет он, выставляя Стиву средний палец. Тот с улыбкой ныряет обратно.

Обмотав трубу изолентой, Баки возвращается обратно. Обеденный стол миссис Шмидт накрыт цветастой скатертью, на ней расставлен старинный фарфор. Она кладет сложенную салфетку, разглаживая помятые края.

— Ты не хотел бы остаться на чай?

Она предлагает ему печенье, держа его перед собой. На пол падают крошки, но она как будто не замечает этого. Баки стоит уйти, у него через час визит к доктору. Он не может заставить себя отказать ей.

— Конечно, — говорит он, садясь. Она молча наливает им обоим чай. Он прихлебывает из своей чашки, наблюдая, как она возится с чайником. Вскоре она тоже садится, широко ему улыбаясь. Тихо урчит радиатор, несмотря на августовскую жару.

— Итак. — Она макает печенье в чай. — Ты уже познакомился со Стивом?

Баки смотрит на нее с распахнутым ртом.

— Вы… вы знаете про Стива?

Она кивает, протирая очки носовым платком. Его недоверие, видимо, четко читается на его лице, потому что она хихикает и надевает очки обратно.

— Он обычно показывается в первые недели. Кажется, в этом году он отстает от графика.

— От графика? — Баки прижимает ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь остановить приближающуюся мигрень.

— Каждый год, как по расписанию, Стив является и пытается запугать того, кто вселился в его квартиру. Мы все к этому привыкли, но там не было новых жильцов с 82-го года.

— Почему мне никто не сказал об этом?

Она выглядит пристыженной.  
— Ты бы не остался здесь, если бы мы рассказали. Ты так помогаешь нам, Джеймс. Ты нам очень нужен!

— Кроме того, — она накрывает его ладонь своей. — Мы знали, что ты пойдешь Стиву на пользу. Бедный мальчик сидел взаперти дольше, чем он готов признать.

— Сколько?

Она сделала глоток чая. Ее костлявую руку оплетали тонкие фиолетовые вены.  
— Мы с мужем переехали сюда в 1976. Стив к тому времени был здесь всего тридцать лет, так что, полагаю, он здесь с сороковых.

Баки с трудом сдерживает желание отдернуть руку. Кейт была права. С сороковых.

— В последний раз, когда туда кто-то заходил, это молодой человек с Манхэттена. Скользкий бизнесмен пытался купить это здание. Он вошел осмотреть квартиру Стива и выбежал оттуда с воплями. Больше о нем никогда не слышали. Он ужасно перепугался. Стив не разговаривал с нами несколько недель, так расстроился.

Она кидает взгляд на его почти не тронутый чай. Баки послушно делает глоток.

— Как… — Он делает паузу, подбирая слова. — Как Стив умер?

Миссис Шмидт качает головой, поджав губы.  
— Он не любит говорить об этом.

— Но…

— Тебе пора идти, Джеймс. Я знаю, что тебе нужно заниматься своей рукой.

Она с неожиданной силой выпихивает его из квартиры. Баки снова пытается расспросить ее о смерти Стива, но он ведет себя как партизанка. Однако, на пороге она его предупреждает.

— Ты хороший человек, Джеймс. Раз ты продержался здесь так долго, значит, ты нравишься Стиву. Не обижай его. Мальчику уже досталось.

С этим она захлопывает дверь прямо перед его носом.

*

После встречи с психотерапевтом Баки проверяет телефон. Его ждет одно новое сообщение, от Наташи. Баки жмет кнопку дозвона возле ее имени.

Идет первый гудок, второй, третий. Баки думает отключиться, но она наконец берет трубку.

— Алло?

— Джеймс, — Наташа кажется обрадованной, но он не может сказать с уверенностью. На ее конце линии сигналит машина, и слышна приглушенная ругань, однако все звуки быстро стихают. Должно быть, Наташа отошла в более тихое место, чтобы поговорить с ним.

— Как дела? — Ее голос все так же мягок как шелк. Баки игнорирует болезненный укол в сердце.

— Я в порядке, — он переходит дорогу, благодарно помахав пропустившим его машинам. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Наташа хмыкает.  
— Ты больше не звонишь мне просто поболтать, Джеймс. Я немного обижена. — Несмотря на игривость ее тона, он морщится. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он звонил ей при нормальных обстоятельствах, и даже больше с тех пор, как они «просто болтали». Он начинает извиняться, но она его перебивает.

— Я не виню тебя. — Ее голос звучит тише. Возникает пауза, и он некоторое время слушает звук статики. Когда он решает, что соединение разорвалось, она продолжает говорить.

— Что тебе нужно?

Баки улыбается, заходя домой.  
— Помнишь, ты обещала мне услугу в Боготе.

Наташа в ответ стонет.  
— Да, помню.

— Я хочу ее потребовать.

— Ладно, — бурчит она. — Дай мне время и место. Я буду там так быстро, как смогу.

*

_Баки девятнадцать, когда он вступает в армию и знакомится с Наташей Романовой, и он понимает, что эти два события изменят его жизнь навсегда. Связываться с Наташей опасно, и это пытались провернуть все парни в отряде при первом знакомстве с ней, но прикрепленная к операции невозмутимая русская им не поддается. Она не смеется над их шутками, не отвечает на похабные комментарии, и даже, кажется, не ест. Только когда Баки протягивает ей последнее яблоко, лежа в заброшенных развалинах в Кабуле, она одаривает его едва заметной улыбкой. Разрезав его отцовским швейцарским ножом, они собирают языками сок, пока вкус не пропадает полностью. Наташа сжимает его ладонь, и молчаливое обещание преданной дружбы куда дороже, чем любой поцелуй, о котором он мечтал._

_Баки запоминает ее мертвый взгляд, запоминает ее смертоносную походку. Он узнает ее по шагам раньше, чем видит ее саму, когда через пять лет она возвращается в его жизнь._

_— Ты пришла, — бормочет он и обнимает ее за шею. Она крепко сжимает его в ответ, и они, спотыкаясь, выбираются из подвала в Волгограде. Его рука чертовски болит, половина тела онемела, но Баки обнимает старого друга и без единого звука хромает к вертолету._

*

У Наташи уходит неделя на завершение операции в Бангкоке, и еще неделя на поиск подходящего рейса. Баки использует это время на подготовку Стива к встрече с ней. Он выключает телефон, иногда открывая фэйсбук, чтобы Сэм с Клинтом знали, что он в порядке.

«Баки Барнс занят», печатает он в своем статусе. Невнятно, но его друзья поймут.

Он выкладывает Стиву свой план.

— Твоя девушка — медиум?

— У нее есть некоторые познания в этой области, — он пожимает плечами. — И она не моя девушка.

Стив скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на металлический книжный стеллаж, установленный неделю назад. Ответ Баки ему очевидно не нравится, судя по тому, как в комнате стремительно холодает. Баки открывает ноутбук и ищет сайт, о котором говорила Наташа.

— Ты не с каждой дамой так говоришь, — голос Стива звучит очень мягко, и Баки не нравится направление, в котором двигается их разговор.

— Она мне дорога, — признает он, сосредоточившись на экране. — Но прошло много лет, с тех пор как мы… Ты понимаешь.

Сайт наконец-то загружается, и Баки поворачивает ноутбук так, чтобы Стиву было видно. По домашней странице летает анимированная ведьма, заговорщически хихикая. Заголовок страницы — Десять шагов для ухода за границу застрявшего на земле духа.

Стив приподнимает брови.  
— Что это?

— Это поможет тебе пересечь границу. В небесную сферу или вроде того, — Баки запинается, проклиная себя за неуверенность.

Стив указывает длинным пальцем на первый шаг в списке.  
— Заблудший дух может испугаться, осознав, что на самом деле мертв.  
Он фыркает.

— Я знаю, что я мертв, Бак. В этом ничего нового.

Баки прячет улыбку.  
— Продолжай читать. Может быть, здесь найдется что-то полезное для нас.

Стив смотрит через его плечо, холодя дыханием шею. Баки смотрит на Стива, лицо которого выражает смесь веселья и замешательства. У него голубые губы, под стать мертвенной бледности лица. Соломенные пряди падают на лицо, и Баки давит внезапное желание зачесать их назад.

— Вы можете ободрить дух, сказав, что на другой стороне его ждут близкие.

Баки разворачивается на стуле, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал нейтрально.  
— Тебя кто-то ждет на другой стороне, Стив? Родители, жена, дети?

Стив качает головой, глядя Баки в глаза.  
— Никогда даже не задумывался о женитьбе.

У Баки стискивает в груди. Стив словно открыл ему секрет. Вместо того, чтобы встретиться со Стивом взглядом, Баки сбегает от его внимания, развернувшись в кресле.

— А твои родители?

— Мама умерла в сороковых от туберкулеза. Отец ушел задолго до этого.

— А ты… — Баки сглатывает, чувствуя, как нелепо звучит. — Ты чувствуешь их присутствие?

Стив приподнимает бровь, на его губах играет легкая улыбка.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, вижу я какой-нибудь свет или типа того?

— Видишь?

Стив качает головой.  
— Мама бы с меня шкуру содрала за это, но я не вижу ни духовного света, ни небес, ничего. Я столько пялился на эти стены, что почти ничего уже кроме них не вижу. — Он звучит до странного спокойно, как будто отсутствие столь возносимой Другой Стороны его не волнует.

Баки испытывает странное чувство вины за то, что Стив застрял в своем положении на семьдесят лет. Он не знает, как Стиву удалось сохранить здравый рассудок.

— Ну, — Баки тычет в четвертый пункт. — Тут сказано, что некоторые призраки застревают в этом мире из-за незавершенных дел. Внезапная смерть, к примеру. — Он старательно не смотрит на рану от пули на груди Стива.

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь?

— Нет.

— _Стив._

— Я сказал нет.

Баки чувствует поднимающееся раздражение. У Стива не было повода вести себя так бестолково.

— Это незавершенное дело. Ты из-за этого застрял! Скажешь, что не знаешь, кто выстрелил тебе в грудь?

Он тут же понимает, что совершил ошибку. Стив стискивает зубы, и кровь из его раны начинает капать на пол. Дверь с грохотом захлопываются, а металлический каркас книжного стеллажа трясется, стряхивая книги на пол.

— Я ничего не знаю! — Рявкает он. Стеллаж падает, одна из ножек отрывается и бьет Баки прямо по ребрам. Он хватается за бок, издав болезненный стон, а Стив улетает сквозь дверь. Баки, обхватив себя руками, лежит на полу, среди упавших полок и книг.

*

Стив не разговаривает с ним целых два дня. На третий день он молча смотрит, как Баки прижимает пакет со льдом к синяку на боку. Тот морщится от холодного прикосновения к голой коже, и игнорирует Стива, беспомощно парящего рядом. Один из порезов открылся, пачкая потрепанную футболку. Баки достает из шкафа импровизированную аптечку, вытаскивает антисептический крем и бинт.

— Прости, — расстроенно произносит Стив. — Я не хотел поранить тебя.

— Но поранил, — ровно отвечает Баки. Он достает из кухонного ящика несколько квадратов пластыря.

Стив скукоживается, ссутулившись и повесив голову. Пообщаться решает радиатор, громко лязгая в гостиной. Баки одной рукой наносит крем, раздумывая, как убедить Стива поговорить с ним.

— Можешь дать мне бинт? — спрашивает он, тише, чем до этого.

Стив роняет бинт ему в раскрытую ладонь, готовый сбежать при первой возможности. Баки поднимает руку.

— Прижми его вот сюда к порезу, — просит он Стива, и тот приклеивает бинт к его боку. Остановив кровотечение, он решает, что теперь все в порядке.

— И все? — Стив выглядит невпечатленным его медицинскими способностями. — Разве не нужно накладывать швы?

Едва сказав это, он захлопывает рот и отворачивается. Баки становится неуютно от чувства вины Стива.

Баки прижимает ладони к бедрам и копирует тон голоса, который использует его психотерапевт. Немного покровительственный, однако не единожды вытаскивавший его из саморазрушительных приступов депрессии. Он делает глубокий вдох, надеясь, что Стив поддастся и заговорит.

— Ты хочешь рассказать мне, что тебя так разозлило?

— Я расстроился. Потерял над собой контроль.

— Кажется, это случается довольно часто.

Стив заламывает руки.  
— Я не знаю, что сказать, Бак. Семьдесят лет как мертв, а так и не научился не лезть в драки.

Баки разворачивается, передвигая пакет со льдом к синяку под глазом.  
— Это не было дракой, Стив. Я хотел помочь тебе, — тихо говорит он.

— А сейчас? — Стив придвинулся ближе, глядя на Баки с любопытством. — Ты все еще хочешь помочь мне?

— Конечно, — без раздумий отвечает Баки. — Я так просто не сдамся.

Стив с распахнутым ртом несколько раз моргает.

Его беспокоит удивление на лице Стива, как будто тот не верит, что заслуживает помощи. Это слишком напоминает Баки о самоуничижительной чепухе, которую он бросал другим, отмахиваясь от их слов о произошедшем с ним.

— Послушай, — он переминается с ноги на ногу, думая, не слишком ли откровенничает. — Пять лет назад я был в последнем туре в Афганистан. Было не так уж плохо, со мной был Сэм, и Наташа иногда звонила. Но в десятке километров от Кабула меня поймали эти… эта группа, пытавшаяся выбить из меня информацию. Я не знал ничего, но они… — Баки сглатывает, пытаясь избавиться от подступившей к горлу желчи. — Они пытали меня около года, затем переслали в Россию на опыты. Это было еще хуже. Из-за того, что они со мной сделали, я стал совершенно другим человеком. Даже после спасения меня не отпускал страх. Никакая терапия или упражнения по акклиматизации не могут изменить того, что со мной произошло. Я только недавно научился быть честным с самим собой и осознал, что переживать из-за случившегося — нормально.

Стив смотрит на него с таким глубоким беспокойством, что Баки вынужден отвернуться, чтобы продолжить. Часть его хочет эгоистично углубиться в детальное описание всех тех ужасов, которые с ним делала Гидра, чтобы этот секрет наконец оставил его и обременил кого-то другого. Но он сдерживается. Сейчас важен Стив.

Баки делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь собрать в кучу мысли. Ораторство никогда не было его сильной стороной.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы просить о помощи. Но если ты похож на меня, и ты никогда не просил, вот тебе то, что я узнал: принимать помощь тоже _не_ плохо.

Баки смолкает, пристально вглядываясь в Стива. У того пустое лицо. Он коротко кивает, словно самому себе, и отплывает в сторону.

— Дай мне немного времени, — после небольшой паузы просит Стив. Баки кивает, глядя ему вслед и гадая, не привела ли его несвязная болтовня к тому, что Стив вообще перестанет с ним общаться. У него замирает сердце, когда дверь в ванную с грохотом захлопывается.

Какое-то время Баки просто сидит на диване, уныло глядя на тюбик антисептического крема. Потом он прибирается, убеждая себя, что Стив сам решит, рассказывать ему или нет, вне зависимости от желаний Баки.

Он доверяет Стиву, даже сейчас, когда шанс его отказа от помощи весьма велик. Баки протянул призраку руку. Может быть, тот ее примет, может быть, нет. Но они по-прежнему останутся в каком-то смысле друзьями.

В ожидании возвращения Стива в его груди копится тревога.

Но он может только ждать.

*

Баки слышит, как что-то гремит и падает в его крошечной ванной, ему хочется пойти проверить, чем занят Стив. На месте его удерживает риск отказа, поэтому он только слушает и надеется, что Стив не сломает ничего, что нельзя будет заменить в магазине на углу.

Неожиданно все звуки смолкают. Стив появляется на краю его зрения, и Баки продолжает сидеть, не двигаясь. Его окутывает тишина.

— Ты должен посмотреть вот на это, — объявляет Стив, роняя ему на колени пачку бумаг. Листы держит вместе потрепанная веревочка, аккуратно завязанная узлом. Баки видит десятки газетных вырезок, некоторые из которых настолько выцвели от старости, что ему приходится сощуриться, чтобы разобрать слова на них.

Стив вытаскивает фотографию, черно-белую и с потрепанными краями. С нее с мрачным видом смотрит мальчик в шапке разносчика газет. Рядом стоит женщина, маленькая, в простом хлопковом платье, ее рука лежит у мальчика на плече. Они стоят перед кирпичной стеной. На обороте простая подпись:

_Сара и Стив Роджерс, 1930_

— Я тогда нарисовал плакат для призывного пункта в Бушвике. Они заплатили мне десять долларов, и мама очень гордилась мной. Они сфотографировали нас, сказали, это нужно для отчетности. Сказали, что я оказал неоценимую помощь для военных сил.

Стив издает короткий смешок, держа фото двумя пальцами.  
— Я никогда раньше не видел маму такой счастливой.

Баки поднимает голову и ловит улыбку на губах Стива. Он молчит, пока Стив копается в куче, вытаскивая из нее вырезку со статьей.

__Стрельба в Бруклине. Двое погибших._ _

— Это ты, — выдыхает Баки, наклонившись над газетой. Двое погибших, мужчина и женщина, найдены застреленными в грудь. Никто не видел убийцу, никто не слышал выстрелов, тела обнаружили через десять дней после смерти. Баки сглатывает, надеясь, что статья не заставит Стива снова замкнуться.

— Кто женщина? — осторожно спрашивает он.

Стив кивает.  
— Мисс Коллин, жила двумя этажами выше. После… после этого я пытался ее найти. Но она, похоже, сразу ушла.

У Баки ноет в груди. Стив, наверное, был ужасно потерянным, одиноким. Он бы хотел обнять Стива, попытаться прогнать охватившую их обоих печаль.

— О чем задумался?

Стив подплывает к окну. Приглушенный утренний свет делает его полупрозрачным.

— Я был на Всемирной выставке, в сорок первом году. У меня было назначено свидание, но я увидел призывной пункт. Решил попытать удачу.

— Они тебя взяли?

Стив хмыкает и показывает на себя.  
— С таким телом? Они от души посмеялись и прогнали меня. Меня нашел доктор Эрскин и сказал, что может помочь.

— Он планировал протащить тебя на фронт тайком?

— Не совсем. Доктор Эрскин сказал, что, если я соглашусь, он сделает меня физически способным служить в армии. У него была сыворотка, которая могла сделать меня сильнее.

— Какой-то мужик предложил тебе волшебное зелье, и ты просто согласился его принять?

— Я был в отчаянии. — Стив хмурит брови. — Я пытался доказать, что чего-то стою. Я ухватился за единственный предложенный мне шанс. К тому же они проделали отличную подготовительную работу со мной. Привели в шикарную лабораторию, которая принадлежала самому Говарду Старку. На меня смотрела куча агентов. Один парень в дорогом костюме пытался вести себя обыденно, но я видел, что он был так же взбудоражен, как мы все.

Баки делает глубокий вдох.  
— Эрскин дал тебе сыворотку, второй шанс, и что потом? Сыворотка, очевидно, не сработала.

— Я выбрался из штуковины, в которую они меня засунули, пожал руку Эрскину и собрался идти домой, повесив голову. Ничего не сработало, но было чертовски больно, и у меня ныло все тело. Неожиданно у меня за спиной раздался шум, мисс Картер выстрелила, и все начали суетиться. Какая-то медсестра закричала: «У него сыворотка!», и Эрскин попытался ее отнять. Мужик в костюме начал говорить громче, и я услышал его, потому что прижимался ухом к двери. Он сказал: «Ты опять потерпел неудачу, Абрахам. Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу неудачи.» И он застрелил доктора прямо там.

— Это он застрелил тебя?

— Да.

Баки не успевает сформулировать вопрос, Стив продолжает рассказывать дальше.

— Это был Пирс. Он проследил за мной до квартиры. Мисс Коллин мешалась ему, поэтому он застрелил и ее.

— П-пирс?

— Директор Пирс. Глава гидро-чего-то-там, не знаю. Он не нравился доктору Эрскину, но мы не могли прогнать его. Он сказал, что хотел убедиться, что его друзья не ошиблись насчет сыворотки.

Баки не двигается, не дышит. Он отстраненно осознает, что Стив спрашивает что-то у него, но ему кажется, что его уши забиты ватой. У него дрожат руки, и на мгновение он чувствует себя невесомым. Затем по его лбу скатывается капля пота, и Баки падает, валится кулем с крутящегося стула на пол. Перепуганный голос Стива то появляется, то исчезает, и Баки сдается накрывшей его темноте.

*

— Баки?

Кто-то сильно трясет его. Его левая рука тут же взлетает, целясь в горло. Металлические пальцы сжимаются на пустом воздухе, и Баки просыпается.

— Баки! Ты в порядке?

— Что случилось? — бормочет он, чувствуя слабость.

— Ты потерял сознание!

Баки обнаруживает, что лежит на полу в паре метров от своего стула. Он приподнимается на локтях. Стив парит в нескольких сантиметрах от его груди. У Баки нет сил даже на стыд.

До него доходит, что Пирс убил Стива. Человек, завербовавший Баки в Гидру и бросивший его в последствии в Союзе, тот самый Пирс, который всего за несколько лет полностью разрушил жизнь Баки, был тем, кто прервал жизнь Стива.

Его цель резко меняется. Некоторые призраки застревают в этом мире из-за незавершенных дел. Единственный способ помочь Стиву — предать справедливому суду его убийцу.

И он слышит, как его собственный рот произносит:  
— Мы поймаем этого урода, Стив.  
И наслаждается несмелой надеждой на его лице, тем, как Стив смотрит на него с восторгом, как сокращается расстояние между ними, и сохраняет этот момент в памяти на потом, когда его решимость начнет иссякать.

_*_

Наташа прилетает в аэропорт очень стильная. Она опускает дизайнерские очки, заметив, наконец, Баки. Его окутывает облако духов, и он обнимает ее, зарывшись носом в волосы.

— Ты здесь, — шепчет он в ее плечо. Она хмыкает, и он чувствует вибрацию в ее груди. Он отстраняется, сжимает ее плечи и изучает лицо. Никаких новых шрамов, по крайней мере тех, что можно увидеть. Она тоже его рассматривает, и нежность в ее глазах вызывает у него улыбку. Для того, кто живет, постоянно меняя личности, она совсем не изменилась.

Они выходят из аэропорта, держась за руки, и садятся в заказанное Баки такси. Таксист заталкивает наташины сумки в багажник и трогается с места. Счетчик тикает, и аэропорт превращается в точку на горизонте.

— Планы изменились, — объявляет Баки, по привычке закрыв перегородку. — Нам нужно расследовать убийство.

Она ничего не говорит, но он знает, что она обеспокоена.

— Кого мы пытаемся поймать?

Баки скалится.  
— Александра Пирса.

В этот раз Наташа ахает и сжимает руку в кулак.  
— Джеймс, ты же не…

— Я абсолютно серьезен, Нат. У нас есть улики, которые засадят его на много лет.

Такси подъезжает к его дому. Наташа выходит, и таксист спешит к багажнику. Баки забирает сумки, отвешивает щедрые чаевые и открывает дверь в главный вестибюль.

— Никто не скажет ни слова о том, что он с тобой делал, Джеймс. Он заплатил, чтобы они держали рты на замке. Ты знаешь это.

— В этот раз речь не обо мне. — Он качает головой, открывая перед Наташей дверь.

— Я дома, — зовет он. Стив тут же появляется, нервно паря перед ними. Наташа делает шаг назад, ее рука тянется к бедру за пистолетом. Она замечает, что Стив парит в нескольких сантиметрах над полом, и кидает Баки ошарашенный взгляд.

— Ты кто? — она наставляет на него пистолет, встав перед Баки.

— Я Стив.

— Назад, или я выстрелю! — Стив не двигается, только подплывает к ней ближе, наклонив голову набок. Наташины руки не дрожат, только крепче сжимают ствол — нервное движение, от которого она так и не смогла избавиться.

— Назад, — ледяным голосом повторяет она. Она взводит предохранитель, и Баки пытается вмешаться, и Наташа тут же стреляет, прямо в Стива. Пуля, разумеется, проходит сквозь него и впивается в стену над раковиной.

Стив смотрит на стягивающуюся в животе дыру. Наташа отшатывается, зажимая рот рукой. Баки ловит ее сзади и забирает пистолет из ее рук.

— Я знал, что ты воспользуешься глушителем.

Она не отвечает и молча падает на его диван.

— Стив призрак. Он живет в моей квартире. Его убил Александр Пирс, в 1941 году. Ты поможешь мне его найти и обвинить в тройном убийстве.

Наташа трет лицо ладонью.  
— Ты мог бы сказать мне до того, как я выстрелила, Джеймс!

— Ты бы поверила мне?

Наташа поджимает губы, смотрит на него и снова на Стива. Стискивает зубы, и он знает, как ей сложно признать правду.

— Нет.

Баки ухмыляется и трет ее плечо.  
— Вот именно.

Она делает глубокий вдох и сжимает пальцами переносицу. Ее, кажется, не беспокоит, что Стив — нежить.

— И что мы теперь будем делать? Пирс пропал без вести в 2009.

— Такие люди просто так не пропадают.

— Я знаю, Джеймс. Но искать его бесполезно. Я пробовала.

Баки моргает, игнорируя сокрушенное выражение на лице Стива. Он не собирается так просто сдаться.

— Мы соберем больше улик, поговорим со своими информаторами. Покажем ему, что про него не забыли. Выманим из укрытия.

— А потом?

— А потом пойдем к любому, кто захочет осудить его.

— А если никого не найдется?

— Наташа, — рычит он, хватая ее за руку. — Его осудят. И он заплатит за то, что сделал со Стивом.

— Ты имеешь в виду, за то, что он сделал с тобой. — Наташа использует его хватку, чтобы притянуть ближе, и прижимается губами к его уху. — Не притворяйся, что не хочешь отомстить Пирсу.

— Может быть, — признает он, глядя через плечо на Стива, который растерянно парит рядом с ними. — Но я должен это сделать.

Наташа смотрит на него, как будто видит впервые.  
— Ладно, — наконец говорит она, уперев руки в боки. — Но в одиночку мы этим заниматься не будем.

*

— Так, еще раз. Вы хотите посадить Пирса за убийство, которое он совершил более семидесяти лет назад? — уточняет Сэм.

— Убийства, — поправляет Баки. — Было убито три человека.

— В последний раз Пирса видели в Вашингтоне, и он вроде как подыскивал дом перед выходом на пенсию, — добавляет Наташа, записывая координаты на стикере.

— Он все еще в Америке? — спрашивает Клинт со своего места на подоконнике. — Почему он держится так близко к штаб-квартире ЩИТа?

— Потому что его никто не ищет, — отзывается Кейт, почесывая Лаки за ушами. — Все забыли.

Они все смолкают. Только тогда заговаривает Стив, и его голос полон надежды.

— Не все. — Он улыбается и достает небольшой набросок из вороха вырезок. Молодая женщина с сияющими глазами и такими ярко-красными губами, каких Баки никогда не видел. У нее острый взгляд, и такую же острую боль он чувствует в груди.

— Пегги, — тихо говорит Стив. — Пегги Картер.

— Та самая Пегги Картер? Агент Картер? Женщина, которая фактически остановила войну? Ты о ней говоришь? — Глаза Кейт широко распахнуты, ее возбуждение переполняет комнату. Стив кивает, и все начинают восторженно переговариваться.

Наташа касается его плеча.  
— Ты уверен, что мы сможем ее найти?

— Мы должны.

*

Найти Пегги Картер оказывается до удивления просто. Баки сует руки в карманы, следуя за администратором в частные комнаты. Сэм сверкнул широкой улыбкой и удостоверением ЩИТа, и она любезно повела их на встречу к агенту Картер.

Та безвольно лежит на постели, окруженная ворохом подушек. Она молча смотрит на них, не говоря ни слова.

— Агент Картер, — начинает Сэм, сложив перед собой руки. — Меня зовут Сэм, а это Ба… Джеймс. Вы позволите задать вам несколько вопросов?

— Касательно чего именно? — Ее голос так же резок, как его помнит Баки. Он пытается не пялиться на нее, припоминая инцидент месячной давности. У нее седые волосы, вокруг рта лежат морщины, но Баки до сих пор чувствует, как ее пронзительный взгляд проходит сквозь него.

— Речь идет о проекте Озарение, — говорит Баки, всматриваясь в ее лицо. Несмотря на «встречу» почти месяц назад, он обнаруживает странное различие между внушительной фигурой в проулке и усталой женщиной на постели перед ним. Седые волосы лежат на подушке, а по обнаженным рукам длинными ручейками вьются лиловатые вены.

— Боюсь, я не смогу вам много рассказать, господа. Это было секретное дело. — Она тянется к кнопке вызова, и Баки вмешивается, прежде чем она успевает вызвать сиделку.

— Тогда можете рассказать мне о Стиве? Стиве Роджерсе, погибшем в 1941? — Он вытаскивает призывной бланк и протягивает ей измятый документ.

Агент Картер с потрясенным видом принимает его.  
— Откуда?

— У нас свои источники, мэм. — Сэм пожимает плечами.

Агент Карпер поджимает губы, проницательно глядя на них обоих. Несмотря на ее обездвиженное состояние, Баки видит, что мысли ее бегут во всех направлениях.

— Проект Озарение был экспериментальным, для войны. Мы думали, что один человек, получив сыворотку, сумеет получить силу целой армии. Это была, мягко говоря, фантазия, но мы так отчаянно в нее верили, что даже смерть Стива не остановила нас от новых попыток.

— Кто еще получил сыворотку?

Она фыркает.  
— Я, несколько моих коллег. Ничего нам не дало, только сделало больными.

Ее охватывает приступ кашля, Сэм растирает ей спину и наливает стакан воды. Баки прислоняется к стене, пытаясь понять, что она им сказала. Когда Картер заговаривает, он внимательно ее слушает.

— Куратором всего проекта был Пирс. Насколько я понимаю, вы хотите привлечь его к ответственности за убийства. Нужные вам документы заперты в лагере Лихай.

— Как вы узнали, что мы пришли за Пирсом?

Она ничего не отвечает, и вскоре Сэму звонит Наташа. Баки выходит вслед за ним, бросая последний взгляд на женщину на кровати. Она держит в руках призывной лист, и ее губы шевелятся, произнося имя Стива.

*

Лагерь Лихай — это заброшенные бетонные джунгли. Сетчатый забор, с прорехами в одних местах и полностью отсутствующий в других, не оказывает никакого сопротивления, пока они его преодолевают. Трава внутри желтая и жухлая, поле покрыто большими пятнами грязи. В центре высится бетонный бункер.

— Это лагерь Лихай? — спрашивает Сэм. Он проверят в телефоне адрес, предоставленный агентом Картер.

— Видимо, да. — Баки указывает на ржавую табличку, прибитую к двери. — Правда, тут написано, что его закрыли в шестидесятых.

Сэм больше ничего не говорит, но Баки знает, о чем он думает. В этом месте хранятся засекреченные правительственные документы, способные завалить одного из могущественных человек страны? Полуразрушенное состояние бункера наполняет Баки ужасом, который только растет, когда они толкают металлические двери.

Держась ближе к Сэму, Баки сворачивает за угол, как его тренировали — быстро и резко, держа перед собой взведенный пистолет. Они проходят по паутине коридоров, заглядывая в каждый закуток. Добравшись до главного зала, Баки затаивает дыхание, когда Сэм пинком открывает дверь. Но и там их приветствует лишь мерцание огней диспетчерской.

По сравнению с остальным бункером, в главном зале чисто, почти ни пятнышка. Он сверкает белизной, посередине стоит широкий дубовый стол. На краю как-то совсем небрежно лежит папка.

Папка с надписью «Стив Роджерс» с эмблемой Гидры. Из-под толстого картона выглядывает пара флэшек и дискет. Баки с трудом борется с желанием почесать шею.

Он останавливает Сэма, когда тот пытается взять папку.

— Не вздумай. — В его голосе звучит сталь.

— Барнс, она была права. Мы можем доверять Картер. Она сказала, что информация будет здесь, и она здесь.

Баки качает головой.  
— Это ловушка.  
К нему возвращается ощущение ужаса. Сэм качает головой и бросает на него полный жалости взгляд. Он хватает папку и запихивает несколько файлов в задний карман. Баки, затаив дыхание, ждет, когда же что-то случится. Кто-то должен выскочить из-за угла и схватить его.

Сэм открывает дверь, выводя их в основной коридор. Обратно в грязь бункера, чрезмерная чистота зала его нервирует. Сэм убирает пистолет и кладет на плечо Баки руку успокаивающим жестом. Он начинается расслабляться. Агент Картер была права. Они могут отдать эти файлы наташиным друзьям-технарям, улететь домой, увидеть Стива в уюте своей квартиры…

— Джеймс.

Баки замирает. Сэм тянется за пистолетом, но уже поздно. Пуля со свистом влетает ему прямо в живот. Сэм падает, зажимая рану.

Баки медленно поворачивается, поднимая руки над головой. Ему кажется, что его сдавливают стены узкого коридора. Они сходятся в точке его внимания, на мужчине в сером костюме.

Пирс.

— Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает он. Чудо, что слова вообще находят выход из его горла.

Пирс усмехается и неторопливо идет к нему с барской уверенностью. Он широко раскидывает руки, по-прежнему держа пистолет в левой. Он останавливается рядом с Баки, так близко, что тот чувствует запах дорого одеколона и лосьона после бриться. Запах грязных денег, словно текущий по его венам.

— Мальчик мой, тебе не кажется, что нам пора воссоединиться? Прошло так много времени. Я соскучился по тебе.

Телефон Баки вибрирует, заставляя их вздрогнуть. Пирс кивает, и Баки достает его из кармана.

— Парни, вы уже нашли что-нибудь?

— Наташа, мы перезвоним, — Баки отключается и убирает телефон. Тот продолжает вибрировать, несомненно принимая полные беспокойства сообщения.

Пирс продолжает рассматривать его и подходить ближе. Баки сдерживает желание отпрянуть. Пирс вглядывается в его лицо, светлые глаза впитывают каждую его черточку. Он не шевелится, не дышит, пока Пирс удовлетворенно не отступает на пару шагов.

— Итак, — Пирс обходит Сэма и наклоняется над ним. Вытаскивает из кармана его джинсов смятые файлы. — Ты собираешься обвинить меня в… чем? В убийстве?

Баки молчит. Сэм стонет, и морщинистое лицо Пирса расплывается в улыбке. — Ты завел себе весьма верного друга. Последовал за тобой из Афганистана в Бруклин.

— Верность — замечательное качество, не так ли, Сэм? — Пирс пинает распростертое тело Сэма, заставляя сдавленно застонать.

Баки стискивает зубы.  
— Что ты хочешь? — повторяет он. Пирс не обращает на него внимания. Он опирается на ржавые металлические перила.

— Я верю, что люди в мире делятся на две категории. На хозяев, лидеров свободного мира. И тех… — Взгляд Пирса возвращается к нему. — Тех, кто подчиняется. На собак. Последователей. Вечно верных.

— Ты был таким славным псом, Джеймс. Исключительно хорошо выполнял приказы, лучше чем любой из тех, кого я видел. Представь, как мне было больно, когда ты решил уйти. Я присматривал за тобой, видел, как ты забыл, откуда ты родом, кому принадлежал. Я всё понял о тебе. Я видел всё, и знаешь что?

— Что? — выдавливает он.

— Я тебя прощаю. — Пирс сжимает его плечо. Баки стискивает кулаки, не в силах подавить злость.

Пирс, разумеется, замечает, и через мгновение выхватывает пистолет. Он бьет стволом Баки по носу, отталкивая его. Кость хрустит, и нос взрывается болью. Пирс вздергивает его за волосы.

— Единственное, чего я не смог понять, это твою одержимость Стивом Роджерсом. Мои источники сообщили, что ты заперся в его квартире и часами разговариваешь сам с собой. У тебя наконец-то поехала крыша?

— Стив настоящий.

— Он был настоящим. Я застрелил этого задохлика в сорок первом. Я сделал своей стране одолжение, заставив старого доброго Эрскина заплатить за неудачу.

— А Коллин? — спрашивает Баки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. — Почему ты убил ее?

Пирс приподнимает брови, явно удивленный тем, что Баки знает о ней. Он пожимает плечами.  
— Она мешалась мне.

Баки, зарычав, хватает Пирса за шею и прижимает к стене.  
— Ты заплатишь за это.

Пирс не пытается оттолкнуть его руки.  
— Предположим, ты прав, Джеймс. Ты возьмешь эти улики, передашь их в полицию, и, может быть, меня даже арестуют. Как думаешь, сколько они меня продержат? Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем мои друзья из Москвы, Кабула или даже Вашингтона освободят меня и избавятся от тебя? Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, Джеймс.

Баки усиливает хватку на шее Пирса, левая рука гудит от увеличившегося напряжения. Он обдумывает новую информацию. У Пирса есть связи по всему миру. Ни одна тюрьма, ни американская, ни какая-то иная, не удержит его.

— Ты знаешь, что я прав. — Чудо, что Пирс еще может говорить, учитывая, что его горло сжато вибраниумовой рукой. — Что ты хочешь получить из этого? Возмездие?

— Речь идет не обо мне.

— Но это же не так! Может быть, причина, по которой ты не смог найти на меня никакой грязи, в том, что я не сделал ничего плохого?

— Убийства — плохое. Пытки — плохое. То, что ты со мной сделал…

— Я сделал тебя сильнее, Джеймс! Я дал цель твоему жалкому существованию, такую цель, что ты продолжаешь искать меня даже после всех лет разлуки.

В это мгновение Баки принимает решение. Краем глаза он видит распростертого на полу Сэма. Его грудь слабо, но приподнимается. Баки убирает правую руку от Пирса. Тот улыбается и пытается его коснуться.

— Я знал, что ты придешь в себя. Нет смысла воевать со мной. Вместе мы с тобой сможем принести великий мир. Как раньше. Мы…

Баки ломает ему шею левой рукой. Тело оседает на пол.

Баки мгновение рассматривает его, с шеей, вывернутой под неестественным углом. Он не испытывает сожаления, только глубочайшее чувство облегчения. Он бросается к Сэму, проверяет его пульс.

Баки набирает Наташу и просит прислать скорую помощь.

— Джеймс, мы только что узнали, что Пирс находится в здании. Убирайтесь оттуда!

— Я убил его, Наташа. Пожалуйста, пришли скорую для Сэма. У него глубокая рана, и я не могу остановить кровь.

— Ты… — Наташа судорожно вдыхает. — Ладно, я высылаю вертолет ЩИТа. Он будет через три минуты.

— Спасибо. — Его руки почему-то не перестают дрожать, и ему только с пятой попытки удается нажать красную кнопку завершения разговора.

Баки берет голову Сэма в ладони, стараясь удержать его в сознании.

— Сэм! Очнись, Сэм, ты должен остаться со мной.

— Пирс? — Между ними кровь, и Баки не знает, где чья.

— Пирс мертв.

Сэм слабо улыбается.  
— Я знал, что ты прикончишь этого урода рано или поздно.

Баки не может сдержать смех, и, когда медики находят их ровно через три минуты, он продолжает смеяться, пока их с Сэмом укладывают на носилки.

*

Когда вертолет ЩИТа привозит их в Бруклин, Баки отказывается оставаться в больнице.

— Сэр, у вас сломан нос. В нашей частной клинике прекрасный уход, и вы выздоровеете в кратчайшие сроки.

Баки мотает головой, глядя на Наташу, выходящую из клиники. Она обняла Сэма, пожелав удачи во время операции. Он, видимо, в ответ пошутил, потому что она подошла к вертолету с легкой улыбкой.

— Я хочу домой, — говорит он ей. Она понимающе кивает.

— Мы позаботимся о Джеймсе, — говорит она, и медики послушно кивают.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Наташа прижимает к его щеке холодную ладонь.

— Нормально.

— Джеймс…

— Когда будет мой суд? За убийство Пирса. Его друзья из Вашингтона теперь точно хотят растерзать меня на куски.

— Суда не будет, — доносится голос из-за наташиной спины. Из рубки управления появляется Ник Фьюри, ее устрашающий босс и еще более устрашающий друг.

Наташа улыбается ему.

— Но…

— Барнс, мы пятьдесят лет ждали, чтобы кто-то избавился от этого человека. Поверь мне на слово, никто за тобой не придет. Ты оказал нам огромную услугу.

— Именно, Джеймс. Кроме того, ЩИТ назначил агента, который будет за тобой приглядывать на случай, если кто-то все-таки появится.

Баки улыбается, невзирая на острую боль в носу.  
— Ты остаешься?

— Конечно. Где еще я найду мужчину, который будет для меня готовить, когда я захочу?

— Я готовил для тебя на прошлой неделе, Романова! — Фьюри звучит притворно-возмущенным. Или он возмущен на самом деле. Баки не может сказать с уверенностью.

— Сухая фетуччини альфредо не считается готовкой, Фьюри.

*

Баки тепло встречают дома. Кейт с Клинтом держат перед ним торт с разносортными свечами и подтаявшей глазурью. Лаки восторженно лает, бросается к нему и лижет лицо. Они даже ухитряются связаться с Сэмом по скайпу, сразу после операции.

— Никогда не думал, что кому-то может идти больничная форма, но ты прекрасно смотришься, Уилсон! — Клинт посылает воздушный поцелуй, Сэм с улыбкой подмигивает в ответ.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Баки отпихивает Клинта от экрана.

— Вполне прилично. Это была сквозная рана, и чистая к тому же. Пуля не задела ни одну крупную артерию, ни важные органы.

— Это здорово.

Наташа забирает ноутбук, заявив, что ей нужно поговорить с Сэмом наедине. Все охают и ахают, а она закатывает глаза, уходя в спальню Баки.

Баки оглядывается в поисках Стива, но того нигде нет. Он решает поискать его потом, после торта, о котором продолжает тараторить Клинт.

— Баки, он такой вкусный! Это чизкейк и торт-мороженое одновременно!

— Ага. — Кейт собирает пальцем глазурь. — Вначале звучало довольно мерзко, но оказалось, он на самом деле вкусный!

После двух кусков торта Баки уходит из гостиной в поисках Стива. Клинт с Кейт ведут Лаки на прогулку, оставив на Баки грязную посуду и бардак на кухне. Без них в квартире снова воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая гудением старого радиатора. Наташа все еще в его спальне, тихо разговаривает с Сэмом. Баки находит Стива нервно парящим в ванной возле душа.

— Почему ты не пришел в гостиную? Мы ели торт.

— Я все равно не смог бы его есть. — Стив избегает его взгляд. Баки всматривается в него, в сутулые плечи и соломенные волосы, в слишком большие подтяжки. Руки Стива скрещены на груди.

— Ты в порядке? — Что-то не так в его поведении. Энергичность сменилась мрачной настороженностью, растекающейся по ним обоим.

Стив разводит руки. На белой рубашке нет ни пятнышка. Рана в груди, брызги крови, дыра — все исчезло.

— Это… это же хорошо, да? Тебе становится лучше?

— Я не знаю, Бак. Кажется, я становлюсь более плотным. — Он кладет руку Баки на плечо, ему приходится взлететь немного, чтобы достать до него. Рука Стива не только плотная, но еще и теплая.

Баки прикусывает язык, вспоминая вызванное горячкой признание месячной давности. Кажется, что прошла целая жизнь.

— Пойдем на кухню? Мы сможем обсудить это.

— В этом-то и проблема, Баки. Я не могу уйти отсюда.

— В каком смысле?

— Я застрял в ванной, возле душа.

До Баки доходит, что в этом месте Стив, видимо, умер, после того, как его застрелил Пирс. Дополз до ванной и просто ждал. Баки пытается погасить растущую в груди панику.

— Ничего. — Баки растягивает губы в улыбке. — Мы можем поговорить здесь.

Он забирается в ванную напротив Стива, пересказывая свои приключения в бункере. Стив закрывает рот рукой, когда Баки говорит, что убил Пирса. Он ничего не говорит. Они сидят так несколько часов, и Баки говорит более свободно, чем когда-либо в жизни. Он рассказывает Стиву про свое детство, про роль отца в его вступлении в армию, про то, что он сбежал, потому что хотел что-то доказать, и сбежал снова, когда у него появился шанс.

— Баки, ты не трус. Ты самый отважный человек из всех, кого я знаю. — Стив сжимает его руку и больше не двигается.

Они сидят в тишине, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Баки мечтает растянуть это время навсегда.

— Я рад, что я познакомился с тобой, Стив. Не думаю, что иначе я был бы в порядке.

Стив с неожиданной силой притягивает его в объятие. После того, как его руки проходили сквозь тело Стива, странно чувствовать под ними теплую плоть. Баки отчаянно цепляется за него, чувствуя выпирающие ребра под тонкой рубашкой.

Баки отстраняется первым, и видит, что Стив смотрит на его рот. Они сталкиваются носами, и Стив быстро хлопает длинными ресницами, пытаясь что-то сказать.

— Спасибо, — звучит тишайшим извинением с последним выдохом Стива. Баки держит его и смотрит, как двигаются розовые губы Стива и перекашивается лицо. Затем звучит звук выстрела и Стив просто исчезает.

Баки сидит один в ванной с вытянутыми руками. Он держит пустоту, пальцы сжимают воздух там, где раньше был Стив.

*

Они делают захоронение в садике миссис Шмидт, рядом с ее петуниями. Баки кладет фотографию неулыбчивого Стива с мамой в жестяную коробку. Он целует измятый листок, кладет рядом с ней диск Марвина Гэя. Вместе с Сэмом маленькими лопатками засыпают коробку землей и накрывают могилу свежими, только срезанными цветами.

Миссис Шмидт, сгорбившись, перебирает чечетки. Другие жители дома были и ушли, отдав дань памяти крошечной могиле и высказав Баки свои соболезнования. Пара из 76А крепко его обнимает, а смотритель дома промокает глаза носовым платком.

— Ты будешь в порядке? — Наташа прижимается к его плечу своим.

— Да. — Уголки его глаз жгут слезы. Когда все уходят, миссис Шмидт приглашает их к себе на чай. Сэм отказывается из-за еженедельного осмотра в клинике.

— Ты правильно поступил, Джеймс, отпустив его. Требуется много мужества, чтобы отпустить тех, кого любишь.

Она наливает чай в фарфоровую чашечку. Баки проглатывает, не заботясь о том, что горячий напиток обжигает горло. Наташа и миссис Шмидт ведут беседу, но Баки только жует печенье, пока Наташа не говорит, что им пора идти.

Он поворачивает ключ, и Наташа держит его за руку, когда они входят в пустую квартиру. Они проходят мимо дивана, на котором его мучили кошмары под присмотром Стива. Проходят кухню, где рассыпанный сахар давно смели и убрали. Минуют спальню, бельевой шкаф. Баки даже не смотрит на ванную, он дожидается, когда Наташа уйдет, и только после этого заходит туда.

Он сидит в ванной часами, надеясь и молясь, чтобы Стив снова показался. Когда становится понятно, что Стив по-настоящему, насовсем исчез, Баки садится на диван и пялится на пятна на обоях. Цветы повторяются бессчетное множество раз, и впервые в жизни он не испытывает страх.


End file.
